An electrical device is equipped with a short-range wireless communication device. The short-range wireless communication device automatically switches its mode between an Initiator mode and a Responder mode at a predetermined timing. The short-range wireless communication device changes a ratio between a period of operation in the Initiator mode and a period of operation in the Responder mode in accordance with a status of a power supply connected to the electrical device.